Valentine's Day Chocolate
by Gosen the Saiya-Jin
Summary: A sweet Valentines story about Tsuzuki and Hisoka on Vday! R&R Fluffieh one shot. TsuzukiXHisoka


Valentine's Day Chocolate

I do not own Descendants of Darkness or Yami no Matsuei or any of the characters mentioned in this fic. I only wrote the story. This is my first YnM/DoD fanfic so I really hope you enjoy…my little treat for Valentines Day. I haven't seen much of the series so If I get some things wrong…please don't flame It's TsuzukiXHisoka so if you hate shounen-ai or yaoi…o.O Why do u like the anime/manga in the first place…XDDDDDD

It was the day of Valentines. A young boy of sixteen with brownish blonde hair was walking down the hall of his current workplace when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hisoka!" he heard and turned around to see his cheery partner.

"Tsuzuki…"he called, surprised to see him just now.

He wondered if something was wrong…maybe they had a case or something like that…

"What's the matter?" Hisoka spoke in a serious tone.

Tsuzuki stopped when he reached him, panting and resting his arms on his now crouching legs.

"I…You…Didn't you sense me?" He asked in between heavy breaths.

He finally stood up.

"No…I guess I was preoccupied by something else at the moment" His emerald eyed friend answered.

"I've been trying to catch up to you all day…" He laughed; probably relieved he had finally found him.

"Well…what is it?" Hisoka demanded, beginning to become impatient.

"I made you something for Valentines day, Hisoka…" He smiled, eyes closed.

"For me…?"Hisoka's eyes widened, blushing just a little.

He turned his head to hide it. He had never really ever received a gift, especially not on Valentine's Day.

"Wait…This isn't edible is it…?"Hisoka's voice turned cautious.

He knew that Tsuzuki couldn't cook and the thought of eating something that he made, frightened him. However, it seemed that he must have been immune to his own cooking considering he always found it lovely.

"Hmm?" Tsuzuki asked with wide amethyst eyes and a naïve look on his face.

"I mean is it something you made like…like food…?" He asked again.

He nodded with a small yes and Hisoka's face turned blue. He frowned.

"Tsuzuki…that's very…nice but…" Hisoka tried getting the words out.

He wasn't particularly _good_ at being _nice_. Tsuzuki got a pouty look on his face, like that of a child.

"Awwww…And I spent weeks trying to perfect the recipe"

"Weeks…?" He asked, shocked.

When he nodded, Hisoka responded, "All just so you could give it to me today…?"

"Yeah…" Tsuzuki replied still frowning,

Hisoka's face blushed a deep shade of pink. His surprised face suddenly turned into the serious, not quite a scowl look he always used under embarrassment.

"Idiot…" He finally said, turning his head, "Why would you do that…?"

Tsuzuki winked friendly at him, "Because you're worth it"

Hisoka let out a sigh, showing he had given in, "Hand it over…"

Tsuzuki's face lit up as he reached into the pocket of his trench coat. He pulled out a small while box with some ribbon tied onto it. Connected to the ribbon was a small card with the name 'Hisoka on it. Underneath the writing was a hand drawn chibi picture of Hisoka's hair and face. This even made Hisoka almost smile. He untied the ribbon and put it, along with the card, in his pocket.

He opened the box to find a heart shaped piece of chocolate with an 'H' carved into the center. Tsuzuki beamed at Hisoka's expression. Noticing this, he turned the other way in fear he might blush again.

"So…" Hisoka began, "This is it, huh?"

He stared at the box intently knowing now he could not turn around. His face was burning red as if he had sunburn. A heart…

"Mmmhmm" His dark haired friend replied gleefully.

He always had admired his cooking, even if everyone else hadn't. Hisoka observed the chocolate, analyzing different aspects of it, "Well...it _looks_ good"

'_Even if I'm not one for sweets – He continued in thought. _

He cautiously broke off a piece from it. He stared at it for a few seconds. He could feel Tsuzuki's eyes staring at him, telling him to eat it. Deciding to cut the crap, he turned around and ate the piece. His eyes widened and he cringed for a moment of two, maybe more… Tsuzuki's eyes turned chibi-big, waiting for a reply from him. Hisoka let out a sigh and closed his eyes with a sarcastic look.

"Tsuzuki…"he started, not noticing his friend's hyper expression, "You have given a new meaning to the word death…"

Tsuzuki broke out into chibi tears "Noooooo!"

"You are the worst cook I have ever met…" He told him.

He heard him sniffle. Hisoka then opened his eyes, "So…we're going _out_ to eat…for Valentine's Day…my treat"

He saw his happy expression and warned, "This time…"

"Really! Thanks, Hisoka!" he exclaimed but then wondered, "Why?"

Hisoka managed a slight laugh and began to walk away, his hands in his pockets.

Still walking, he said "Because you're worth it…"

Tsuzuki smiled and ran to catch up with Hisoka. It truly was a happy Valentine's Day…for both of them.

OMG! MY FIRST SHOUNEN-AI! Please tell me how I did! Review! Comment! Let me know what you think! I just luff this couple XDD So I wrote a small fluffiehness ficcy! Happy Valentine's Day, everyone. I hope you got to spend it with the ones you love…Me? Well that's you guys! –huggles all friends-


End file.
